Loving A Cow
by bluetiger123
Summary: Yuki learns to let go of his fears and finally confess his feelings to Hatsu. Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1: Starting the Day

_**Loving a Cow**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Fruits Basket. This is pure fan work and cannot be distributed or claimed by ant persons other than myself. This story is mine, but Fruits Basket is not. All characters mentioned belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Hatsuharu sighed and gripped my shirt sleeve, smiling profoundly.

"Hi, Yuki-kun," he murmured lightly. I smiled back, but it seemed strained. I tried my best to smile wider. I'm terrible, I know,giving him such false hope. I'm using him once again, just like I was fated to. Tohru smiled at Hatsu and greeted me as well. She was quite adorable and kind and nice... I stopped daydreaming to answer.

"Morning, Honda-san," I smiled. It was quite easy with her. She was like a warmth. Almost like a mother.

Hatsu saw the difference between the smiles and flinched. I could see him angering. I pulled away from him to stride next to Tohru and head inside. I couldn't stand to be next to Hatsu. But not for the right reasons. My heart couldn't settle down when I was near him. The forced smiles, the being "annoyed" with him... it was all an act. He made my heart leap, and I would blush scarlet if I didn't fake a smile instead. He was adorable, but Akito would disapprove... I would be.. alone again.. in that room...

Tohru saw my expression change and a concerned look spread across her face.

"Are you ok, Sohma-kun?" she asked. I smiled back, easing her fears.

We walked through the halls when I heard a noise next to the nearest window. I pursed my lips. _The fangirls._ Sometimes it's nice to have people that like you, but this was INSANITY. They followed my everywhere, thinking I never noticed. I had a f #king _fanclub._ It was so annoying!

Hatsu distanced himself from me and waved."Im going to class." I waved back, grinning inside that he always was so considerate. Everyday I recieved a good morning and a good bye when he left. He was so nice and sweet.. and his hair was wonderful... his lips.. I snapped out of it and continued walking. This would never come out well...

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey guys! This is only my second fanfic so please dont be too rude. ~ Review and Ill write another one soon! This one'll have loads of chapters. I garantee there will be a chapter every week. At least one. ;) Review and it'll be 2 chapters per week. Thanks for reading! Im sorry this one was so short.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Haru and Bathrooms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Fruits Basket. This is just pure fan work that cannot be distributed or claimed by any persons other than myself. This is my story but I do not own Fruits Basket. Any characters mentioned belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**Hatsu's POV**

I yawned, walking to my homeroom. I had to keep calm. I didn't want Black Haru to come out. I was so furious though. How could Tohru.. no, how could he smile so earnestly only for her? Was I not good enough? I loved him every second of my life! I was nice to him; I even try to keep Black Haru in for him! How could I be so stupid?! He would never like me back. It would always be one-sided.. WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE STUPID COW? Thats when everything went black... and so did I.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I had just sat down in my desk to get ready for class when I heard heavy footsteps at the door and Haru burst in. He had an angry smirk on his face, a crazy grin, He pulled on my collar until I stood up. I was eye to eye with him. I gulped, trying not to seem happy of the minor distance I was away from him.

"What's wrong, Haru?" I asked flatly.

He chuckled like a maniac and I knew I was looking at Black Haru. " You'll see..." he mumbled. He grabbed my wrist as everyone watched and he pulled me outside the class and into the bathroom where he shoved my into the wall. His arms flexed and he cornered me.

"What is wrong with you? AM I not good enough?! Did I ever do something wrong?" He yelled at me, furious.

"Haru, st-" I tried, but was interrupted

"I never did anything to upset you! I always cared for you! _And you cant even SMILE for me?"_

_" Haru, not so lo-_"

"**I'm NOT FINISHED, DAMN IT!" **Haru suddenly grasped both my wrists and put them above my head. He pushed his knee between my legs and I stiffled a moan. He grew quiet." What must I do for you to love me?" he asked pleadingly. He ducked his head. I swear Haru was back, but then his lips met mine, He kissed me urgently and with need. I broke away. I doubt I would be able to not melt into his arms if I kissed him a second longer. "I love you, why won't you love ME?" I pursed my lips waiting for him to calm down.

I fixed my eyes on the floor, hiding my deep blush.

"**YUKI, LOOK AT ME!"** Haru yelled, his voice echoing in my ears. My voice caught in my throat and I shook, reddening. He had used my first name. I looked up, obeying him.

"Haru-kun, we're in school, leave me alone," I said, my voice cracking.

He laughed irratically,"Right now you are in no position to order me around. I'll have to punish you..." He kissed me again, his tongue entering my mouth. I broke the kiss and he abandoned the idea, instead nibbling on my earlobe. I shut my eyes tightly, bowing my head.

"Hatsu...haru... stop." I managed. I was enjoying this, and I shouldn't. Akito would never allow the relationship. Nothing good will come out of it. Ill just curse him even more than he already is and Akito will hurt him.I don't want that.

I struggled in Haru's grasp."Let.. Ah!" I yelped.

Haru started trailing his tongue down my neck. I tried not to moan; this was one of my sensitive regions. Haru had figured out though, and was now teasing me.

"Please... Sohma.. stop.." Somehow, me using his last name sparked sense into his head. He moved away me, letting my wrists go. I made it a goal to rub my wrists and to just keep my head down; I was blushing terribly. Haru looked confused and I knew he was back to normal.

* * *

**Haru's** **POV**

I didn't remember anything. I looked up to see Yuki ducking his head and rubbing his reddened wrists. What had I done? What happened?

I approached Yuki and attempted to help him, but he turned away from me.

"What... What happened?" I asked. Yuki looked at me for a split second before finding interest in the floor.

"Nothing," he murmured and walked out of the restroom.

* * *

**A.N.**

YAY! A longer chapter! This one has the first signs of lemon, but they'll appear more. Review and follow! Ill put up more once a week. If there are reviews, I'll update more frequently. I'm also looking for a beta reader, if anyone wants to apply.


	3. Chapter 3: Oxs Don't Climb Roofs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. This is purely fan work that cannot be distributed or claimed by any persons other than myself. I own this story, but Fruits Basket is not mine. All characters mentioned belong to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**Haru's POV**

He's been ignoring me. Everyday I go out of the main house to greet him and be with him, but he barely noticed. He would stride away from me, start to talk to someone else, _anyone else._ It would break me. The last time I touched him was a week or two ago. I was sitting with him, Tohru, and Kyo on the porch. I leaned over onto him and he flinched and pushed me away, just like that. As if it meant nothing.

I have tried my best to keep Black Haru in check these past weeks. He hasn't come back. I have no idea what happened in that bathroom, or why Yuki is so disgusted by me. It hurts me. I've kept my distance. I don't want to hurt Yuki, even if it means hurting myself. The first few days after 'the incident' were terrible.(AN: for some reason I've always wanted to say that.'Not since the incident'. It makes me laugh.)

_"Yuki-kun, what happened there? I'm so sorry, just please tell me what happened?"_

_"Nothing... nothing really,"_

_"Then why are you so disgusted with me? If it's nothing, then tell me what happened!"_

I'd always ask him to tell me. I'd get weird looks but I wanted to know what had I done that caused my most precious to hurt so much. I pursed my lips and looked down.

Right now it was homeroom. Usually, I'd meet everyone in the courtyard, but now I just climb the roof and sit there, thinking to myself the worst possible scenarios until I felt like just ending it. There was no happiness for a Sohma. Never. Life was so boring, why bother? But each time I was too much of a coward. Akito would probably curse my descendant, whoever that might be.I just couldn't do it.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and climbed the roof. It was always troubling, though. As you may know, Ox's don't climb roofs, unless you believe in Mother Goose Rhymes. I grimaced. I stepped out the window and sidestepped against the wall until I found the grip hold I always used. I sunk my boot onto it and tried to jump onto the roof. It never worked. I stretched my leg up so it rested an inch or two away from the roof. I began to claw at the roof, trying to find a place to put my hands. I gasped, finding one. I paused, having thought I heard laughter. i shrugged and tried to pull myself up. I almost fell off. My feet swung, no place for them to rest. I yelped and finally pushed myself onto the roof.

Kyo was the one laughing.

He sat there, tomato red, eyes watering, trying not to laugh.

"Just get it over with," I grumbled and he burst out laughing.

"You should have SEEN YOURSELF! You were so awkward, and scrambling like a blind kitten.. and.." the rest was burst of laughter I've never heard before. I looked away, grimacing in embarrasment.

"Watch out, 'kitty', or I'll blind YOU!" I yelled. _Calm down, Haru. Calm. Breathe in and out. in and out._

Kyo smirked."You wanna go? Huh?" he jumped up in the boxer's position, ready to beat me up. I sighed.

"I don't wanna fight," I told him flatly. He looked at me, obviously confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked to fight.." he murmured, dropping his fists.

"I just don't feel like it," I murmured.

"GODDAMNIT THEN DON'T EGG ME ON, YA STUPID COW!" he shouts. I flinched and lowered my head, enlacing my fingertips and moving my thumbs in a circle. It grows quiet and I hear him go "tsk!". I lay on my back with my arms crossed behind my head.

"Why are't you with Yuki and the rest?'' I ask him nonchalantly.

"There off doing some weird girly game. I don't like that bullshit," he grumbles, still standing. I glance at him and he looks furious. I look away and into the sky. It's a nice blue today, with tiny wisps of white. The wind is blowing, flinging my white bangs back.

"Ah," I murmur understandingly."Hey, do you think Yuki-kun is ignoring me?" I ask cautiously.

He gives me a weird look." Not that I know of. I don't keep tabs on him 24/7! I'm not his damn nanny!"he yells.

"oh, jealous, are we? You want a nanny, little kitty?" I croon, teasing him. He snarls at me and looks away. I glance at him once more before getting up and saying," Well, I better get going," I turn to go back in using the window. Kyo grabs my arm before I go.

"Um... Haru?" he says,and I can't help but hope it's has something to do with Yuki.

"Yes?"

"There are stairs to the roof. Just thought you should know that." he murmurs with a serious expression. Dumb ox.

* * *

**A.N.**

Another one done! I'm breaking my promise. Here's chapter 3. I'll be sure to enter in at least one chapter per week, but now I'm doing it all throughout the week. BTW, I'm looking for betas. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Cow Carries the Rat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. This is just pure fan work that cannot be distributed or claimed by any persons than myself. I own this story, but not Fruits Basket. Any characters mentioned are owned by Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

**Yuki POV: **

The last few weeks were oddly all the same. Boring. Classes were a blur. I could barely get my thought around what other people were saying. I was distracted. Or maybe something like that.

Tohru began to notice.

"Sohma-kun, are you doing well? You've been oddly quiet."

All I could do was smile.

After the first week, I began noticing that Hatsuharu made no effort to talk to me. Or be near me. He constantly scurried out of the room. He went as far as skipping classes that I was in.

The nights left plenty of time to think since sleep was out of the question. As hard as I tried, sleep did not come.

I decided to cool my head by going out on the roof of the school after classes ended. I stumbled up the stairs. My vision blurred but I continued to walk. I was about to open the door when I fell over. The last thing I saw was Hatsu's shocked expression.

* * *

**Hatsuharu's POV:**

I watched as Yuki fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head. I quickly ran to pick him up. He wasn't looking too well. He had bags under his eyes and looked slightly pale. I slipped his head onto my lap, waiting for him to wake. He didn't. Instead, I watched the grey-haired boy burst into smoke and reappear as a rat. I pursed my lips. This wasn't looking good.

I quickly grabbed for my cell phone, dialing Hatori's number. " Yes, this is Dr. Sohma speaking," he answered numbly.

"Hatori! Come quickly to the school. Yuki-kun's transformed!" I shouted at him in panic.

"Did he have another attack?"

"I don't know, just get over here!" I commanded him, pushing the 'end call' button.

I waited. After what seemed 2 or 3 hours, Tori-san finally arrived. By that time, Yuki had transformed back into his original state, but he refused to get up. I covered him with my coat and counted ceiling tiles in my embarrassment.

"What kept you so long?" I breathed in an agitated tone.

"What do you mean? I only took 15 minutes..." he sighed breathlessly."Let me exam him."

I moved Yuki toward him as he pulled out a stethoscope and checked his breathing. I waited, glaring at him for answers.

" He's fine, just sleep-deprived. He should be ok in a few hours." he muttered, putting his equipment away."Keep an eye on him, won't you?"

I nodded, picking up Yuki. I wrapped him in my coat and ran home, making sure no one saw him.

I opened the door to the house, surprised no one was home. Shigure was apparently at a meeting(I doubt that) and Tohru had taken Kyo with her to grocery shop. I swallowed and climbed the stairs to his room.

His room was an interesting one. The entire room was a light blue. The bed was a twin, jet black. It lay, horizontally, next to the wall across the door. On the wall to my left, there was a window and a wooden desk with a black swivel chair. On the wall to my right was the door to his closet with a bookshelf next to it. Everything was where it should be, everything in order.

I sighed and lay him in his bed, wrapping his bed sheet around and removing my jacket. I blushed and and walked toward the desk, grabbing the swivel chair and sitting in it backward. I put my hands on the back of it and then rest my chin on them. I would wait. And I did.

* * *

**A.N.**

Another chapter finished~! WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.


End file.
